It's Just Another Love Affair?
by Nonki
Summary: He goes for older women and she goes for married men. What would happen to them when cupid decided to pair them up? [An Akira Fic] Please R&R. Thanks! [Chapter 4 is up!]
1. Their Ordeals

I know I shouldn't be posting new fiction up when I still have others pending to get completed. However, I have always wanted to write an Akira fiction and so I decided to post this up. Btw, is there any Akira fans out there (swallows hard)…hmm…[having second thoughts]…nevertheless; I would be a happy lady if I were to receive at least one or two reviews? Anyway, hope minnasan enjoy this one. ^_^ IT'S JUST ANOTHER LOVE AFFAIR? Chapter 1: Their Ordeals 

" Room service." 

" Oh, must be the champagne…" Kurota Yamaguchi got down from the bed and put on his robe before going off. However, it wasn't the exact room service he had expected. 

Kurota's face was white, he swallowed, took a deep breath and mumbled, " Sakura…" Instead of a man in uniform, there were three ferocious looking obasan standing in front of him while they glared daggers at him. 

The one standing in the middle let out a sudden bellow of rage, her face seized with a spasm. Before Kurota could get the door shut, the angered lady stomped into the room, uninvited, while the other two managed to pin Kurota up against the wall. 

" Kumiko! Get dressed! Quick!" Kurota shouted from the front. He was trying his best to pull himself away from the two obese ladies while staring helplessly as the angered lady vanished into the other room. 

Her ordeal of affair had begun.

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~

" Where should we go next? It is so boring." Soujirou asked when he noticed the discreetly lit pub, which they had settled themselves into was slowly filling. 

Akira looked up, " Ah, let me rephrase a little." He quipped. His fingers grasping the delicate stem of the wine glass after finishing off the very last drop of champagne in it. Akira then leaned forward and said, smiling engagingly, " It ought to be – where should you, Nishikado Soujirou go next?"  

"Oh, tonight is one of the husband-away-on-a-business-trip-nights huh?"  Soujirou quipped, rolling his eyes. 

" Bingo!" Akira said instantly, " So better start aiming your target now. I wouldn't want to see you suffering from loneliness while I am enjoying myself." 

" Speak for yourself." Soujirou snapped. " Perhaps you would need better luck than I do." 

" Yeah…sour grapes." Akira smiled, almost mockingly.

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~

" You this…" The lady, also known as Mrs. Yamaguchi stopped her track when she noticed that the half-dressed lady sitting on the bed was only a teenage and perhaps, at the most 18 years of age. A brief, somewhat uneasy silence followed as they now openly stared at each other. " Konbawa!"  Nanaji Kumiko finally broke the ice with her shameless greeting. 

_Piah!_

" You this little bitch!" She hissed after she had regained her composure. Nevertheless, Kumiko just sat on the bed, glaring at her with eyes filled with malicious triumph. 

" You could at least have the decency to apologize for what you did!" Mrs. Yamaguchi almost yelled her lung out when she realized that Kumiko hadn't been showing any remorse for her deceitful behaviours.

" Apologize?" Kumiko gave an exaggerated shudder before started laughing out loud. Then, there was the briefest of pauses and Kumiko said, " In your dreams…old hag!" 

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~

" Oh no!" A voice exclaimed and it had succeeded in making Akira sat up in bed before trying to blink himself awake.  " What happen?" Akira asked when he realized the living room was suddenly lit. " He's back!" Seiko said hastily and almost in a whispering voice. " Shit! He is checking on me!" 

" What the hell…" Akira frowned, there was a smell to a 'busted affair', it is a stench that clings like miasma and Akira hated that.  

" Quick, he is coming in." Seiko reminded him. Akira was putting on his pants and at the same time, aimlessly in search of the rest of the clothing that he had carelessly slewed away during their earlier passionate acts. It was really a mess in the room. 

" The window…quick!" Seiko pointed at the opened window at the other corner of the room. " What?" Akira swallowed hard, it wasn't the exact exit he had in his mind. However, it wasn't quite an appropriate time to mind about that because the footsteps were getting closer and closer. Akira let out a helpless shrug before he decided to put his right foot to the other side of the window. 

His ordeal was about to begin. 

To be continued… 

That's chapter one for now…Love it or hate it? Do let me know. Thanks! ^_^


	2. Life Would Never Be The Same After One F...

**To Ruth: **Thank you for making me a happy lady for being my first reviewer of this fiction!

**IT'S JUST ANOTHER LOVE AFFAIR?**

**Chapter 2: Life Would Never Be The Same After One Fine Night…**

Akira loved his father because Mimasaka Koji was the most caring, selfless man he had ever known. In spite of his devotion in his business, he managed to find time to spend with his only son, who had lost his mother since the day he came into this world. However, his fascination towards his father stopped the day his new mother moved in and he was fifteen. 

Akira only heard things about his stepmother when his father had called back to tell him about his sudden marriage in Spain. He wasn't feeling too happy initially about his father's sudden decision but there was nothing he could do. However, there were more things that he didn't know about this newly joined family member. 

" Akira! Come, meet your new mother and two baby sisters." His father happily announced when he was back from one of his long period business trips to Spain. " Baby sisters?" Akira stuttered out in confusion. 

There was a pervasive feeling of organized chaos, frenetic movements and dozens of unexpected crises that Akira's mind needed to attend to as he stared, dumbfounded, at the lovely young woman and the two little girls, presumed to be twin since they looked almost identical. 

" So, this is Akira-kun eh?" The classic timeless beauty, which he was going to call okaasan, quipped happily as she hurried over and gave him a warm embrace. " Niichan!" The twin chorused out in a synchronizing way before making a dash towards his direction and wrapped their hands firmly around Akira's legs. 

Akira just stood rooted to the ground, getting numb and stiff with the hope that the females would get their hands away from him as fast as possible. 

_How old is she anyway? She looked as if she as if she's only a few years older than I am. Do I really have to call her mother?_ Akira's facial feature immediately screwed into a frown but his father started laughing out loud because he had mistaken his son's expression as shyness. Obliviously, with the three newly added members in the Mimasaka family, Akira had gradually found himself losing interest in young females.

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~

**_Your life would never be the same after tomorrow's night. _**Akira recalled the words of one gypsy when he had visited a mobile carnival because Soujirou wanted to cheer him up due to his recent break-off with yet another married lady.

Initially, Akira did not take those words too seriously. Nevertheless, it was also on the same night when he had met Seiko and of course, as per usual, it was a mutual attraction. When Seiko had invited him over to her house only after a few minutes of chatting time, Akira couldn't help but to give the old fortunate teller the benefit of doubt.

" Shit!" Akira cursed under his breath for his first 'husband-spot-check' situation. In the past, he was always lucky. His first instinct was to stomp back to that gypsy and gave her a piece of his mind, plus demanding a refund. 

Alas, he couldn't do that because now he was shivering outside the narrow and rusty balcony of his lover's apartment as the night's chilling wind blew mercilessly past him. 

It was already three in the morning and he started wondering how Soujirou would react if he had caught him in this miserable state. _Is this supposed to be my retribution for being a marriage wrecker? _That was the one and only reason Akira could think of right now. 

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~

" Kumiko!" A distraught looking Kurota finally dashed into the room, followed by the other two ladies. " Are you all right?" Kurota asked before his wife silenced him with her murderous glares. 

" You are such a careless man!" Kumiko pouted, shaking her head as she started buttoning up her blouse. Mrs. Yamaguchi almost blew her top off when she saw how calm Kumiko could be when facing a confronting wife. 

" Aren't you Nanaji Kumiko?" One of the ladies, Mrs. Touda asked, shocked. _Damn! _Kumiko cursed under her breath when that lady happened to be a family friend. " Nanaji Kumiko? You mean she is the daughter of Professor Nanaji?" It was Mrs. Yamaguchi's turn to receive the second shock of the night. 

" So what if I am his daughter?" Kumiko hissed out defiantly. " Since your parents did not provide you with enough discipline, why not allow us to do it on their behalf." Mrs. Yamaguchi vehemently remarked, cracking her knuckles as she advanced nearer to the bed with every vengeful step. 

The other two ladies became unsure about the bashing after knowing Kumiko's identity. " Don't blame me if your husbands should end up like this useless man." Mrs. Yamaguchi warned the ladies. 

It didn't take them too long to reconsider and seconds later; the three gigantic creatures had gathered around the bed and cornered Kumiko with hostility instilled in their fiery eyes.

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~

Akira looked at the darkening pit below him, wondering if he should jump or wait until both Seiko and her husband were out of the apartment so that he could re-enter the room. 

" My phone." Akira's eye brightened with hope and his hand quickly reached inside the pocket of his jacket, in search for his saviour. It wasn't the right time to worry about dignity. Therefore, it would be either pneumonia if he had chosen to stay or a broken leg if he had chosen to jump from the third level of the apartment. 

" Jirou?" Akira whispered into the speaker of his phone when the line was through.

" Who the hell is this?" Soujirou questioned out sharply from the other side of the line, obviously not welcoming the intrusion and being too irritated to make full use of his caller ID function.

" It's me." Akira quickly identified himself before getting more cursing by his buddy, for his current situation was already a curse to him and he wouldn't want to be more cursed.

" Now, listen carefully…" Akira began but was stopped when he heard a familiar tone.

-- Beep --

" Damn…" Akira let out a loud sigh and hurried on to finish his words of urgency. " Jirou, I need you to come to…" 

-- Beep --   -- Beep ---

**To be continued…**


	3. Don't Jump!

**To hokuto: **Thank you for leaving me a long review. I know it is advisable to stick to the canon, especially when it is a fan fiction. Unfortunately, the idea of having a young stepmother stuck me when I first penned down this fiction so I guess, this would be an imperfection in this plot eh? Honestly, my baby sister has the same feeling as yours after she finished reading my chapter two. Gosh, how I wish she could tell me that before I had posted it up. Oh yes, I kind of remembered too that Akira not only went for married women, but older and available ones too. Perhaps the image of Akira being chased by an angered husband is so memorable that I have overlooked this point. Nevertheless, be assured that I will try to do something about this point in the later chapters. Last but not least, thanks for letting me know that you have read and analyzed this humble fiction of mine. ^_^

**To Dytia: **Yep, poor Akira, the only F4 member who had lost out to an old lady (Tama) and a girl who only appeared once (Sara) and currently twice, in the Manga during one of Margaret's voting programs eh? Haha…Thank you for reviewing. ^_^

**To piglet: **Bingo! It's the infamous 'battery went dead' scenario. Haha… wanted to know what happened next? So, here I am, presenting you the next chapter. Thank you! ^_^

**To Som: **Gosh! I am SO SO SO HAPPY to see your penname in this fiction. You've surprised me once again for reading my hyd fictions. Thank you! Muahkk! ^_^

Gosh! I am really, really, really a happy lady!! Thank you for making me into one! ^_^  

Now, hope minnasan would enjoy this next chapter. Thank you!

**IT IS JUST ANOTHER LOVE AFFAIR? **

**Chapter 3: Don't Jump!**

In another part of the city, Nanaji Kumiko was staggering her way towards the fountain located inside a public park near the hotel that she had just emerged from. 

" Ita! Damn those old hags!" Kumiko cursed out loud. " I have not wasted all those years taking karate lessons for nothing!" Kumiko growled into the quietness of the park as she remised the event happened during half an hour ago. 

" Kumiko, please go." Kurota pleaded after seeing his wife and her companions, who had sustained much more injuries than Kumiko, whining on the floor. Kumiko looked at him, " You don't want me anymore?" Kumiko questioned out, with a note of discreet seduction. 

" This isn't the appropriate time to discuss this issue. I will call you." Kurota cajoled, praying hard that Kumiko would be taken in by his words. " If that's what you want." Kumiko cajoled back. 

Kurota felt as though an unbearable weight had been lifted from his shoulders. " Thank you, Kumiko, I can't tell you how much…" She smiled and said, " I understand." Kumiko grabbed her overcoat from the table and made her way out the penthouse of Maple Hotel.  

_Damn that spineless creature. _Kumiko screamed out inside her tiny head and settled herself onto the cold marble edge of the fountain and she could see very clearly, those nasty and sore bruises covering almost eighty percent of her tiny face inside the still water. 

Thanks to her tactless lover, instead of a romantic night for two, the embarrassing affair nearly threatened to embroil her family's reputation (something which she wouldn't care even if it had actually happened) when Mrs. Yamaguchi decided to give the reporters a call after Kumiko had out beaten them in the fight. 

The angry wife of Yamaguchi finally dropped the idea after realizing the fact that her husband's reputation might be tarnished from their double-edged sword situation. 

As a matter of fact, it wasn't the first time Kumiko had ended up like this and she was quite immune to all those wives battering since the day she decided becoming a husband snatcher. 

It was the carelessness of her lovers that really pissed her off.  

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~

Akira let out a sigh of defeat as he stared at the blanked screen on his phone. " Do I really have to break a leg or two?" Akira mumbled to himself, swallowing hard while he shifted his attention back to the dark alley below him. 

Silent…there wasn't even any argument inside the apartment when Akira placed his ear against the brick wall to check out the couple. Did Seiko manage to get away so successfully with her short-lived fling? Akira wondered out aloud. 

However, from the look of it, she really did. Anyway, he did thank God for not having to squeeze himself inside the tiny partition just in case Seiko's husband wanted to check the window.

Silent…even the chilling night breeze had taken pity of the poor man, now shivering himself near death and decided to take a break. _That's it. No more home visits for me in the future! _Akira reminded himself pointedly and concluded that hotels would be the best place for either a fling or an affair. 

At least, he had reliable informers in some hotels to keep him informed, especially when his partner was a married one. Akira clear knew that he wasn't a cat and he had only one precious life for enjoyment before his father finally decided who his future wife would be. 

In spite of his awkward situation, Akira did another scanning around his current environment and tried to figure out a way to escape from this saddening balcony. " Ah ha!" A grin flashed across his frozen face when he seemed to find a hope for his escape.

" If I can swing myself down all the way to the balcony on the first level, maybe I can just jump right down to the alley from there." Akira finally had his plan carefully devised when he noticed the short distant of the balconies located between each level.

" Sayonara, Seiko-san." Akira whispered out as he blew a kiss at the direction of the closed window, a kiss that the sleeping lady would never get to receive and he had mentally taken note that this would be his first and last visit to this apartment. 

Slowly and carefully, Akira carried out his great escape plan. 

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~

" Oh! Is this a diamond?" 

Kumiko's attention shifted the other side of the fountain when she heard someone talking and spotted a couple. 

" Hai! I hope our love would be as everlasting as this diamond. Will you marry me?" The guy proposed to his girlfriend while the lady just stared disbelieving at the ring, which her partner had held in his hand.

" Everlasting love? Craps!" Kumiko muttered, with a note of disgust. " I won't end up like this if there is everlasting love in this world." Kumiko finally concluded. 

From the reflection of the pool, Kumiko noticed some tiny sparkles; soon her glance fell onto an exquisitely designed bracelet around her wrist. 

_Sayonara…_ Kumiko unhooked the bracelet and give it one last kiss. _…Kurota Yamaguchi…Sayonara…_

With those last words said inside her head, Kumiko tossed the bracelet into the water and thus officially ended her fifth love affair in the past six months.

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~

" Phew, so far so good." Akira comforted himself even though it wasn't as safe as he thought he is. As a matter of fact, the extended cement flooring on the other side of the balcony was so narrow that Akira had to tiptoe in order to hang out there. 

Akira took a deep breath before he concaved his body so that his palms would a good grip on the lower end of the metal rods before he allowed the lower part of his body to swing freely in the midair.

" I have not wasted all those years pumping irons for nothing." Akira smirked, feeling proud of the powerful grips he had while he tried to gain momentum in his swinging. 

In a matter of seconds, he managed to land himself on the balcony outside the apartment on the second level. " Did you hear something?" Akira heard a female voice and soon the light inside the apartment was switched on.

" Meow…meow…" 

" Stray cats." This time, a masculine voice was heard and then the light was out again. " Great, now I am a cat." Akira grumbled out and rolled his eyes. Nevertheless, he did heave a sigh of relief to know that his imitation was at least convincing enough. 

" Another level more to go and I am free." Akira happily quipped and hurried on with his escaping acts.

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~

" Neechan, I am now on the way to your place." Kumiko finally ended the short phone conversation with her sister. _Those hags really do know how to attack._ Kumiko frowned at this realization.

In fact, Kumiko almost lost count of the number of times she had been slapped during the fight. Her head was beginning to ache again, and all she wanted to do was to sink into the soft, smooth pillows. She wanted to sleep and stop thinking about what was happening to her.

Soon Kumiko felt weak and confused when an abrupt dizzy spell hit her hard, thus she had to lean against the wall in order for her to keep her balance. 

It took Kumiko quite a while to realize that she had made a wrong turn and landed herself inside one dark and narrow alley behind some private apartments. She was practically sitting on the wet ground with her back leaning against the mould-infested wall. 

Kumiko moved her legs from underneath her and stretched them out. They were already beginning to cramp with the cold._ Oh! I am getting sick…_ Kumiko knew that some of her injuries had gotten infected when she felt feverish. _I better call neechan to pick me up…_

As Kumiko was about to retrieve her mobile phone from her overcoat, she noticed some chipped stones dropping down. For an instant, Kumiko got a glimpse of a black shadow standing outside a balcony right above her and worst of all, it looked like it was about to jump down from where it was standing. 

" Don't jump! There is someone down here!" Kumiko yelled at the figure before it landed right on top of her. However, it was already too late. 

" What the heck?" Kumiko heard a voice echoed above her before she finally blacked out.

**To be continued….**


	4. Break A Leg

Getting a serious writer block during these days plus hectic hours at work. Gomen ne for the slow updates, nevertheless, I would still like to thank **BabySis, Som, Drina & Dytia **for reviewing this humble fiction of mine. Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu! (bows)

**IT IS JUST ANOTHER LOVE AFFAIR?**

**Chapter 4  - Break A Leg…**

" You are late," Soujirou muttered out impatiently when he sensed a familiar presence and turned his head. He was shocked to see Akira limping towards him with the help of two clutches.

" Now you know the reason." Akira quipped, rolling his eyes. " Can we change the location? I don't think I can sit on the ground with this big white clay casting on my right foot and these two nasty things." Akira grumbled out loud. 

" Sure." Soujirou replied, trying hard to muffle his laughter by covering his mouth. 

" What's so funny?" Akira frowned. " Nothing," Soujirou said with his head turned away. " Let's go." 

*****

" Of all places, why here?" Akira complained out loud. " I feel like a monkey in a zoo." Upon Soujirou's insistence, both settled themselves in Eitoku café whereby everyone's attention eventually fell onto Akira's injuries. 

" Who's calling?" Shigeru's sudden appearance never failed to shudder the F2. 

" Urghh! You this monkey girl! Don't you ever use up your energy?" Akira growled while trying to get himself positioned back comfortably onto the chair. 

" Not when I see the both of you!" Shigeru bubbly remarked. " You know it so boring without Tsukasa and Tsukushi." Shigeru took a seat between the F2, without asking.  

" Ohhh…another failed affair, I presume." Shigeru finally noticed Akira's injuries, giving him a sympathetic glance.  

" Yes and no," Akira said. " I managed to escape, UNHURT, before that husband of hers banged into the room." Both Soujirou and Shigeru narrowed their eyes in a doubtful manner. 

" What?" Akira cried, getting a little irritated by his cynical friends. "What do you explain this then?" Shigeru asked and she couldn't resist the temptation in hammering that bulky while clay lying just beside her. 

" Ita!" Akira almost screamed his lung out. " Gomen ne." Shigeru stuck her tongue out playfully, " Naughty hand!"  (_Piah! Piah!)_  

" So, what happen next?" Soujirou probed, getting quite impatient about the whole thing. 

" Haiz~" Akira sighed. " It's a long story." 

*****

A loud, rambling noise began to fill the air, getting louder as it seemed to come closer and closer. Kumiko turned to run, but she couldn't move. Her legs felt as heavy as lead. The wind was so strong that the trees around her were being pulled from the earth, the bigger ones crashing to the ground. 

" Where am I?" Kumiko questioned herself but she couldn't get any answer. 

" Kumiko, over here!" A voice echoed in the air and Kumiko was searching for the source of the voice. From a distance, Kumiko spotted a familiar face. 

" Kurota?" 

" Kumiko, over here!" Another voice was heard and Kumiko turned.

" Yoshi?" 

" Kumiko, over here!" Yet, another familiar voice.

" Kenchi?"

" Kumiko, over here!" Kumiko realized she was engulfed by the shadows of her past lovers. 

" What the hell is going on?" A confused Kumiko covered her ears with both hands and had her eyes shut, not wanting to see or hear those familiar faces and voices. All was quiet for a few moments, Kumiko slowly opened her eyes, and everyone was gone. 

" Phew!" Kumiko heaved a sigh of relief. Suddenly the earth seemed to explode before Kumiko's eyes. It cracked open, breaking up in large pieces, as if it was a jigsaw puzzle that someone was angrily pulling apart. 

" What the hell…" The ground broke beneath her. Kumiko tried desperately to grab the rocks, the hard earth and finally the clumps of grass at his feet. But it was no use; she wasn't strong enough. 

" Oh! Kami!  I promise I will be good in the future! Save me!" Kumiko screamed out her prayer and hoped for a miracle. However, her prayer seemed to go unheard. 

Kumiko was falling now, falling a long way down, her body spinning and turning as she went. And she was screaming. There was a loud bloodcurdling scream that seemed to be not coming from her but from the huge black space beneath her.

*****

" Damn it!" Kumiko cursed, cleanly forgotten about her previous promise to God. 

" Haiz… she even curses in her dream." Kumiko heard her father's voice. It sounded as though he was from a long way away, his voice faint. " I really don't know what she really wants." The next sentence seemed closer, his voice louder. 

With an enormous effort, Kumiko opened her eyes. _It was a dream? _Kumiko wiped the sleep away and shook her head to make she was awake.

" Finally…" Kumiko turned her head slightly and noticed her father's stern expression. _I am now at home? Wasn't I supposed to be in neechan's apartment?_ All the sudden, Kumiko felt like Alice who just came back from the wonderland, except, hers was a terror-land.

" Young lady, where were you last night? And how did you land yourself in such a miserable state? Were you involved in a gang fight or what?" Mr. Nanaji questioned out pointedly as he stared hard at his distraught daughter. 

Something flashed in Kumiko's mind and Kumiko placed a hand on her head to try to stop it from throbbing. _That shadow…something big had fallen onto me! Who was that?_ All the questions pop out but no available answers were given.

" Anata, slow down a little. She's just awake." Kumiko spotted Mrs. Nanaji standing beside her father looking concerned. " Stop shedding those crocodile tears of yours!" Kumiko snarled. 

" Is that how you talk to your okaasan?" Mr. Nanaji reprimanded the willful daughter of his. 

" This woman is not my mother! My mother is already dead. I hope you have not forgotten the culprit of this tragedy?" Kumiko hissed, glaring at the couple. 

" You…" Mr. Nanaji became speechless, his face redden with anger. 

" Calm down. Your blood pressure hasn't been too stable lately." Mrs. Nanaji quickly gave Mr. Nanaji's chest area some gentle strokes so that he would not get too tensed up. 

" I am out of here." Kumiko wanted to get down from her bed but was pulled back by something. " Nani?" Kumiko pulled her blanket away in order to see what was stopping her. 

" Damn it!" Once again, Kumiko cursed out loud when she found a thick layer of white clay casting covering almost half of her left foot. 

**…To be continued.**


End file.
